heathenryfandomcom-20200214-history
Amon Amarth
Amon Amarth is a Viking-themed melodic death metal band from Tumba, Sweden, founded in 1988 (current name since 1992), and named after an alternative name for Mount Doom, a location in J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth. Currently with Metal Blade Records, the group has released seven studio albums, one EP, one DVD, and five music videos as of 2008. History Formed under the name Scum in 1988, the band was originally a grindcore group formed by Themgoroth (Dark Funeral), Olavi Mikkonen (guitar), and Ted Lundström (bass guitar). When Johan Hegg joined the band, their music changed towards melodic death metal. After a 1991 demo, they changed the band's name to Amon Amarth, in 1992 then recorded their first demo Thor Arise under the name. In 1993 following a demo, The Arrival of the Fimbul Winter, in 1994, selling all 1000 demo discs in less than 12 hours. They signed with Pulverised Records, on which they released in 1996 their first MCD, Sorrow Throughout the Nine Worlds, which sold 6000 copies. They then signed with Metal Blade Records, and with the release of the album Once Sent from the Golden Hall in 1998, their popularity rose internationally. Since then they have done multiple Canada and US tours, festival appearances, five music videos, and appearances in over 100 metal magazines. In early January 2008, their first tour of Australia and New Zealand took place, along with supporting Dimmu Borgir, after finishing a US and Canadian tour with Sonic Syndicate and Himsa. Amon Amarth extended their record deal with Metal Blade Records for three more albums. After extending their record deal, the band released Twilight of the Thunder God, which featured guest appearances by Lars Göran Petrov of Entombed, Roope Latvala of Children of Bodom, and the cello metal band Apocalyptica. Accompanying the release of the album was an eight-page comic strip based on Norse mythology which was released by magazines from all over Europe. Amon Amarth has embarked on a North American headlining tour in October 2008, with support from Ensiferum, Belphegor, and a melodic death metal band from Tampa named The Absence. The band are also touring as support for the thrash metal band Slayer throughout Europe on the Unholy Alliance Chapter III. Musical style and lyrical themes The band bases most of their songs on Norse mythology, the Viking Age, and the pre-Christian world. This mythology is an element that originally emerged as an ideological off-shoot of black metal in a genre known as Viking metal in the early 1990s, made popular by such bands as Bathory and Enslaved. Lead singer Johan Hegg's sister sometimes contributes lyrics for the band. Discography Albums ''Thor Arise'' Thor Arise is a demo recorded in 1993. The album was never initially released due to its low production standards. The album features "Sabbath Bloody Sabbath" a cover of the Black Sabbath song. The song, "Thor Arise" was re-recorded as a bonus track on the digipak version of The Avenger. "Risen from the Sea" was re-recorded on The Crusher. The entire album was re-released with the "Viking Edition" of Versus the World. Track listing #"Risen from the Sea" − 5:43 #"Atrocious Humanity" − 5:54 #"Army of Darkness" − 5:26 #"Thor Arise" − 6:30 #"Sabbath Bloody Sabbath" − 4:22 (Black Sabbath cover) Credits * Nico Kaukinen − drums * Olavi Mikkonen − guitar * Johan Hegg − vocals * Anders Hansson − guitar * Ted Lundström − bass ''The Arrival of the Fimbul Winter'' The Arrival of the Fimbul Winter is a demo self-released in 1994. Its original release was limited and consisted of 1000 copies. The demo was released on three different color tapes with different styles. The "labels" for the demo aren't professionally-made, and were created by the band for the release of the demo. Track listing # "Burning Creation" − 4:48 # "The Arrival of the Fimbul Winter" − 4:38 # "Without Fear" − 4:42 Credits * Nico Mehra − drums * Olavi Mikkonen − guitar * Johan Hegg − vocals * Anders Hannson − guitar * Ted Lundström − bass Videography Aestheticom, a music video production company, was chosen to produce videos for "Runes to My Memory" and "Cry of the Black Birds", both directed by Bill Schacht. Members Current members * Johan Hegg − vocals * Johan Söderberg − guitar * Olavi Mikkonen − guitar * Ted Lundström − bass * Fredrik Andersson − drums Former Members As Amon Amarth: * Anders Hansson − guitar (Thor Arise - Sorrow Throughout the Nine Worlds - Once Sent from the Golden Hall) * Nico Kaukinen − drums (Thor Arise - Sorrow Throughout the Nine Worlds) * Martin Lopez − drums (Once Sent From The Golden Hall) As Scum: * Paul "Themgoroth" Mäkitalo − vocals (left the band before the demo was released, when it was named Scum) External links * Official Website * Interview with Johan Hegg of Amon Amarth from Under the Volcano 96 * Online wiki for Amon Amarth concerts and setlists * Amon Amarth live pictures * Amon Amarth`s Interview - HallOfMetal * Amon Amarth review at the Daily Music Guide Category:Music